I May Never Forget Tobias
by Thefirststiff
Summary: Read 'I May Never Be Ready' first. Continued story.
1. The Death That Killed Me

**So this is the sequel to 'I May Never Be Ready' if I get positive reviews I'll continue this. Sorry for all the skips and don't tell me she's falling too fast because they're not going to date for a while. NOW READ.**

Its been 6 months since I met Kody.

We've been hanging out almost everyday since then.

Hes such an idiot and everyday he reminds me of Tobias. Tobias was the one who made me believe that I'm beautiful, that I'm worth it.

Im so grateful that I was able to be with him in the short amount of time that I was.

Kody has been here for me ever since we met and hes just like Tobias.

God, I'm never going to forget him.

I just got back from Kody's apartment and I honestly think Ive seen him more than Christina this whole week.

I may never forget Tobias but I think Kody might be the next him.

NEXT WEEK

"Please Tris" Kody whines

"Why?" I whine back

"Because your my best friend and I need to go bowling with someone."

"I'm bad though"

"So? Have you not seen me dance?"

"Fine, but you owe me ice cream"

"Yay!" He screams like a little girl

"When?"

"Tonight"

"Ugh"

SKIP TO TONIGHT

"Awe Kody's got a girlfriend" says someone

"Bryce, I'd like you to meet my friend Tris"

Bryce reaches his hand out to me and I shake it.

"You know if you're not interested I'll have her"

"Maybe I am interested. Or maybe I don't want to ruin my friendship." Kody says.

"Tris, do you like this guy?" Says Bryce

Do I?

"I'm not exactly sure how to answer that."

"Bryce just stop. Just a few months ago her boyfriend past away. She probably doesnt want you or me to date her. She needs time to get away from dating."

Kody's words amazed me.

He is just like Tobias yet so different.

I think I'm falling for someone new.

Although Tobias will always have a place in my heart I think I found a new place for Kody, because he's helped me through one of the toughest times of my life. He's just as amazing as my late boyfriend was.

I have to stop comparing my new friend to my dead boyfriend.

I will never get him back and I know that.

What happened, happened and I can't change that.

No one can tell me I'm getting over Tobias too fast because I will never be over him and I cant let the fact that he's gone influence my relationships because truth be told, he was the reason I'm not scared to fall in love or like someone.


	2. Our Song

**So this is a short update but I decided to stop this at a cliffhanger. And no I'm not going to kill her. But in a few chapters she may have a bf. PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS DOWN BELOW BECAUSE IF I HAD GOOD IDEAS I WOULDN'T SKIP SO MUCH.**

While we're bowling the song 'I'll be there for you' comes on and it takes all of my strength to not sing to it.

"What are you thinking about?" Kody asks

"Just this song." I reply smiling at him

"I declare this our song because you are now my best friend and I will be here fpr you." He says in a British accent.

"You sometimes make me wonder how I ever stuck with being your friend." I laugh

"You love me, as a friend, just like I love you."

Kody understands me so well and he's always so funny and jokes around without taking it too far. I do love him, like I loved Tobias at first.

I guess some loves are meant to stay there and be compared.

"Yes you are right, I love you as a friend. A best friend actually."

Kody gets up from his place sitting down and comes up to me and hugs me. We squeeze each other so tight we might suffocate the other.

We ended up beating Bryce and his friend by 10 points thanks to me.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight and watch movies or go home?" Kody asks me while opening his car door for me.

"We can watch movies at your place, sometimes its good to get out of my place. I still sometimes wake up from dreams about him." I say being honest

"That'll happen, it still happens to me, but there's always a chance that his ghost stays there to protect you."

The thought of Tobias's ghost staying in my house to protect me is a little creepy, but at the same time very comforting.

CHRISTMAS DAY

Today is the first Christmas I've spent without Tobias, and honestly its pretty tough.

I'm so used to wrapping presents with him and goofing off but this year is different. Now that he's gone I may have Kody but its just different.

Being with Kody has been amazing. We visited Tobias's grave the other day because we didnt want to go today and make me cry.

Me and Kody have only grown closer and I feel like he's going to ask me out, but he knows that I lost my boyfriend and I probably wouldn't want one, but the truth is I'm kinda falling for him.

Me and Kody walk out of his apartment and down the street.

"Crap. I have to grab a present for Christina, I'm just gonna go across the street. Can you grab me a coffee from Starbucks?" I ask

"Yeah, just meet me there when you're done."

He starts walking away.

When I go to cross the street there are no cars close enough so I cross.

A car turns and speeds up.

I'm frozen and can't move.

"TRIS!" I hear Kody and feet running towards me.

That's the last thing I register before I'm hit.


	3. Saved By My New Boyfriend?

**So no hate on this chapter. I know its only the 3rd chapter and you'll see what I mean at the bottom but I've done lots of time skips and I just felt like doing it. Please review, but no threatening my life becuase sometimes you all scare me. Im going to try and update this tomorrow while I'm in the car for an hour, so leave me ideas down below. I love you all and hope you had a Merry Christmas.**

_Every rose has its thorns, just like every night has it dawn. (Sorry I'm going to put song quotes)_

_Its my life its now or never, I ain't gonna live forever_

_Going down, in a blaze of glory. _

_Everybody wants to steal my girl_

_Now the song lyrics/quotes end._

I sit up.

"Kody, y-you saved me" I say after he rolls off of me.

"I couldn't live with you being hit Tris, I'd rather get hit. How about we ditch and just go back to my apartment and watch a scary movie?" He offers knowing I don't want to after that happened.

"Okay, let me tell Christina though." I said pulling out my phone and texting her.

When I finished we walked the short distance to his apartment.

When we got there I immediately went to the couch after taking off my shoes.

"Do you want to just sleep here so we can binge watch movies?" Josh asks

"That would be nice. Can I borrow a shirt though?" I ask because this shirt is too tight and uncomfortable.

"Yeah let me go grab one." He says heading to his room

I stare off into space until I'm hit in the face with a shirt.

"Thanks" I say getting up to go change in the bathroom.

His shirt fits me like one of Tobias's would.

Can I do anything without thinking of him?

I walk out of the bathroom and plop down on the couch next to Kody.

He's getting a movie set up.

"Can we watch Annabelle?" I ask

"Okay" he finds it and puts it on.

30 minutes into the movie.

Me and Kody ended up laying on the couch with his legs stretched out onto the coffee table and my head onto his lap.

When Kody sees me smiling and holding back lsughter he says

"You're so beautiful" looing down at me

I just smile at him

When the little girl comes running and turns into Annabelle Kody jumps a little, so I laugh at him.

He looks like he's debating on doing something.

In one swift motion he's pinning me down and holding my wrists.

"Bet you can't beat me" he says sticking his tongue out.

I figure out my ways of beating him.

• I could knee him

• I could kiss him and distract him

I made uo my mind.

Since I know he likes me I lean up and kiss him.

During the kiss I flip him over.

I pull away when I have my knee by his crotch.

"Who's winning now? One sudden movement and you won't be having kids." I threaten

"Not like anyone would want to have my children." He says

"Kody! You are a handsome man, if anything no one would wait till Im ready, they'd just force me."

"That's not true Tris. I would wait an eternity just for you. You are a wonderful young woman, wait however long you need." He says.

I think I like Kody more than a friend, and I think he likes me back.

I'm going to tell him the truth.

"Kody, ever since we met at that bar I have felt something different with you. I like you a lot Kody."

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend? I want to take things slow though, so no kissing till after the second date, no saying that we love each other unless we truly mean it, and last but not least, tell each other when we've gone too far."

"Its a deal."


End file.
